Lips of an Angel
by L3X
Summary: —Satsuki —susurras en su oído dejando que tu lengua acaricie el pabellón de su oreja. La oyes gemir en respuesta mientras pones una mano en su cadera cubierta por la corta falda... —Eres mía. LEMON. AOMOMO.


**Hola!**_!, aquí con un nuevo fic... emmm que diré de este fue dificilísimoooooooo, el final emm no sé mi vena cursi me ganó jajaja. Bueno espero que les guste y Yei si no te gusta me daré un tiro... jajaja. Realmente sufrí escribiendo este fic, ya que nunca había manejado a ninguno de los personajes. _

**Advertencias:** Lemon

**Disclaimer: **los personajes usados en este fic le pertenecen a Fijimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Lips of an Angel**

.

.

_Miénteme, vamos dime que no eres mía; _

_te demostraré con mis manos más de mil formas en las que puedo someterte._

_Vamos, miente y di que lo amas, _

_y te haré gemir mi nombre una vez más. _

_Mírame a los ojos y miénteme, _

_niega cada uno de nuestros encuentros. _

_Vamos, miente una vez más…_

_miente hasta que te creas tus propias mentiras. _

_Miéntete a ti misma _

_mientras embisto contra tu cuerpo y te hago mía. _

_Miente una vez más y devoraré tus labios de ángel._

_._

_._

_._

La Winter Cup ha comenzado, tu equipo jugará después de la inauguración y como siempre vas llegando después de tus compañeros de equipo. Con las manos en los bolsillos de tu calentador caminas hacia los vestidores con la calma que sólo tú puedes reflejar antes de un partido. Permaneces tranquilo sabiendo que el único que puede ganarte eres tú mismo… divagas pensando en lo mucho que te aburre eso hasta que lo ves, allí arrimado en la pared se encuentra tu antigua sombra; tu ceño se frunce y sientes tus venas empezar a hervir, sabiendo que verlo a él no es lo que te molesta; sino ver como la chica de cabello rosa es quien devora sus labios, verla restregando su esbelto cuerpo en otro que no es el tuyo, la lujuria que muestran sus ojos al verlo a él y no a ti… esas cosas son la que te hacen sentir ese odioso malestar. _Satsuki es mía, de NADIE más. _

La viste separarse de sus labios y mirarlo con deseo, pero también fuiste testigo de todas las emociones que cruzaron su rostro cuando regresó a ver y eras tú quien estaba allí.

—**¡Dai-chan llegas tarde!** —el regaño llegó a tus oídos haciéndote torcer tus labios en una sonrisa ladina. _Has aprendido a mentir muy bien Satusuki, lastimosamente te conozco bien_ —tus ojos se lo gritan y ella se sonroja furiosamente al adivinar lo que piensas. _Adorable._

Aprietas la mandíbula al ver sus manos aún encima del cuerpo del chico de cabello celeste y al darse cuenta de la agresividad en tu mirada Satsuki se aleja de Kuroko y empieza a tirarte del abrigo para llevarte a los vestidores.

Comienzas a alejarte del lugar junto a la muchacha de ojos violeta pero las palabras de tu sombra te detienen **—esta vez ganaremos**—, sin regresar a verlo sonríes satisfecho esperando que realmente este juego sea un reto y no lo mismo de siempre.

—**Ya lo veremos** —pronuncian tus labios mientras eres arrastrado a los vestidores por la novia de tu rival. _Irónico. _

...

Entras a los vestidores y los gritos de Wakamatsu empiezan a irritar tus oídos, regresas a verlo demostrando lo molesto que es con tu mirada y decides callarlo. **—Sakurai, ¿cuántas anotaciones hice el anterior partido?** —preguntas con suficiencia.

—**O-ochenta y dos puntos. ¡Lo siento!** —empieza el castaño con la voz temblorosa y termina como siempre disculpándose. La respuesta, tal y como esperas, cierra por un momento la boca del rubio pero tú no estás satisfecho y decides provocarlo aún más.

—**No jugaré los primeros quince minutos **—anuncias dando la espalda al equipo mientras te quitas la chaqueta negra y las guardas en uno de los casilleros; Wakamatsu empieza a vociferar de nueva cuenta sobre tu falta de interés en el equipo y sonríes satisfecho hasta que Imayoshi lo calma y acepta tu demanda. De cierta manera él sabe por qué lo dices… él sabe que lo necesitas, que _la _necesitas.

El inicio del partido se anuncia y el equipo empieza a salir de los vestidores mientras tu te quedas sentado mirando tus manos, pensando… **—Satsuki** —pronuncian tus labios justo antes que ella salga de lugar, no has regresado a verla pero sabes que ella se ha detenido en la puerta.

_._

_._

_Como cazador al acecho la miraste. _

_Sabiéndose tu presa…_

_su cuerpo se estremeció sin que siquiera la tocaras. _

_Leíste en sus ojos anticipación y a ella te aproximaste. _

_Un gritito salió de sus labios cuando por su cabello la tomaste_

_y con un hambriento beso sus labios sellaste._

.

.

—**Ah… mhn, no. A-aomine** —balbucea la chica de violáceos ojos y sus manos se entierran en tu cabello mientras la sientes debatirse entre seguirte el juego o parar. Sonreíste pensando en lo gracioso que era cuando ella pensaba que tenía una opción. _No debió provocarme en primer lugar. _

Bajas tus labios a su cuello mientras tus manos ágilmente abren su blusa. Muerdes su blanca piel, marcándola a propósito; tus manos aprietan su cuerpo con más fuerza al imaginar a Testu tocándola. Odias cada segundo que pierden en esa sensación. Odias imaginarla con otro que no seas tú. Todos saben que ella es sólo tuya…

—**D-daiki** —suplicó la chica de cabello rosa. Levantas tu mirada y la clavas en la de ella, tu ya ladina sonrisa se convierte en una de satisfacción al verla sonrojarse aún más cuando tus dedos llegan a su intimidad y la encuentran húmeda. Con tu mano libre tomas uno de sus generosos senos y lo masajeas fuerte mientras te tomas tu tiempo yendo desde su rostro a sus pechos dejando besos y mordidas en el camino hasta que llegas a uno de sus pezones. Te detienes en este chupándolo con fuerza, raspándolo con tus dientes, dejando marcas en ellos. **—N-no seas t-tan brusco** —pidió ella pero qué derecho tenía, si ella es tuya. La giraste hasta que su mirada estuviera contra la pared y sus manos apoyadas en esta, vulnerable y expuesta a ti. Mientras ella jadea debido al movimiento bajas un poco tu pantaloneta y junto esta a los boxers.

—**Satsuki** —susurras en su oído dejando que tu lengua acaricie el pabellón de su oreja. La oyes gemir en respuesta mientras pones una mano en su cadera cubierta por la corta falda y se la subes dejando a tu vista deleitarse con su trasero. Te acercas a ella aún más y con tu pene rozas sus pliegues abriéndola para ti—. **Eres mía.**

Gruñes al embestirla y ella suelta un grito, no te contienes, simplemente sigues arremetiendo contra su cuerpo mientras oyes sus gemidos. Esos que te vuelven loco. **—Si gritas muy alto te escucharán** —sugieres sin detenerte y sientes su centro apretarte ante la advertencia. _Podrían entrar al vestíbulo en cualquier momento. _Sueltas un gutural gemido y con ambas manos la tomas por sus senos, haciendo de estos tu apoyo para penetrarla con más fuerza. La sientes llegar a su primer orgasmo y te das cuenta que no es suficiente para ti, que necesitas más. _Necesito todo de ella. _Es allí cuando sales de su centro y empiezas a deslizarte en su culo, tan sólo un poco más lento, sin disminuir la fuerza hasta que estás completamente enterrado en ella, llegando hasta lo más profundo.

La oyes gemir tu nombre y aún sabiendo que estás siendo demasiado rudo con ella, con su pequeño cuerpo a comparación del tuyo, tu palma se estrella contra una de sus blancas nalgas, el hermoso tono que toma te encanta y decides continuar nalgueando hasta que su culo combina con su cabello.

—**Por favor **—su ruego sale de sus labios en un susurro casi inaudible. Te detienes y diriges tu mano hacia su clítoris donde tus dedos la hacen llegar al orgasmo por segunda vez y estás a punto de venirte con ella pero decides que su rostro sería un mejor lugar para terminar.

Tomándola del cabello la giras a voluntad debido a lo agotada que está. **—Límpialo** —tus palabras son una orden que esperas que ella complazca gustosa y cuando su lengua empieza a lamerte no puedes evitar apretar la mandíbula debido a lo bien que siente. Dejas que sea ella quien lleve el ritmo aunque sean tus manos en su cabellera las que la guían. Ella pasa la punta de su lengua por la punta de tu pene lamiendo una gota de líquido preseminal y te dejas ir. Observas como ella te abarca con su boca e intenta tomar todo lo que das y una vez que haz terminado te lame hasta dejarte limpio.

La tomas del brazo levantándola del suelo y mientras ella te endereza el uniforme, tu abotonas su blusa y arreglas su falda, ambos en silencio. Una vez que han terminado tomas su rostro en tus manos con una suave caricia y haces que te mire a los ojos. —No quiero volver a verte con él.

La sientes estremecerse ante tu tono pero no le das importancia, sales del vestidor y te diriges a la cancha con una sola cosa en mente: ganar.

…

—Aomine —escuchas la voz de Satsuki llamarte tras de ti y te detienes, por un segundo piensas en tus palabras anteriores y en lo mucho que pudieron dañarla, tu cuerpo se estremece levemente pero aún así decides regresar a verla. Lo que no esperas son esos labios de ángel estrellándose contra tu boca en un beso. La abrazas por la cintura apretándola aún más a tu cuerpo y ella con sus brazos rodea tu cuello profundizando el beso. Extrañamente te sientes feliz ante su gesto, no quieres separarte de ella pero Satsuki se aparta y con sus ojos mirándote fijamente acaricia tu rostro. —Gana este partido.

Tu sonrisa se hace más amplia al escucharla, dejas un beso en su frente y corres a la cancha eufórico, no podrías pedir alguien mejor que ella. Simplemente es tu ángel, tuyo y de nadie más. _Satsuki._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Este fic es una dedicatoria especial para Yei, una que no sé si tendrá continuación y o quiero pensar en eso ahora jajaja. <em>

_Espero realmente que les haya gustado. _

_Un beso, Lex._


End file.
